Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1995 |drivetrain = |engine = 3S-GTE |torque = 224.2 lb-ft |displacement = 1998 cc |power = 249 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, being replaced by its 1998 equivalent in the later games of the series. Colors There are eight total colors for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic * Black * Super Red IV * Light Green MetallicIn GT2 only> * Dark Green MicaIn GT1 only> * Dark Bluish Gray Metallic * Blue Mica Metallic In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: By 1995, Toyota's evergreen Celica was into its sixth incarnation and was, unlike its competition, a purpose-built coupe, rather than a rebodied saloon car. Its looks were as distinctive as ever. A set of four faired-in front headlights provided a smooth appearance, while the aesthetics of the rear were improved with large curved quarter windows and colour-coordinated bumpers. It was aerodynamic too, with a cD of just 0.32. Under the bonnet was Toyota's two-litre four-cylinder twin cam 16-valve engine which was fettled enough to give 173bhp at 7,000rpm. Torque was equally impressive with 137 lb/ft at 4,800rpm. The resulting performance was on a par with any hot hatch. The Celica took just 7.9 seconds to get to 60mph from a standing start, while 139mph provided a more than reasonable maximum. Power was put down to the front wheels via a five-speed gearbox, while the car also boasted ventilated disc brakes at the front (solid at the rear) as well as an ABS system as standard. Like the previous two generations, this version of the Celica also came in turbo nutter GT-Four guise. It added turbocharging, permanent four-wheel-drive, a super advanced ABS system and super strut suspension to the Celica's basic ingredient. With nearly 240bhp to call upon the GT-Four could turn in some impressive performance times too. Should you dare to stamp on the accelerator, the Four would lash to 60mph in 6.1 seconds and wouldn't run out of steam until it had hit 153mph. This incarnation of the Celica was lighter, stronger, and more powerful than anything that had gone before and it needed to be if it was to take on other rally-bred racers like the Escort Cosworth and Delta Integrale. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 32,660 Credits. It is also one of the playable Toyota Cars in Arcade Mode, but the car is not available from the start, it must be unlocked by winning three races in Autumn Ring using one car per class. This will also unlock other Toyota cars that are the Toyota SUPRA RZ '96, the Toyota MR2 GT-S '96 and the Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96. This applies only in the PAL and NTSC-U versions of the game, because the car is available from the start in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Toyota Used Cars dealership for around 16,000 Credits. Racing Modifications for this car cost 85,000 Credits. Pictures Toyota_CELICA_GT-FOUR_(ST205)_'95_(GT1).jpg|The Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 as it appears in the original Gran Turismo. It has a different rear wing. -R-Toyota_CELICA_GT-FOUR_(ST205)_'95.jpg|A Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 with Racing Modifications applied. It literally becomes the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 and is also available in white with red and blue stripes. File:TCEGNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:T2c4nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race